Your mine
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

you mine what if out of nowere Chad pushes Sonny aenst a wall and kisses her and says she is his only his?what if Sonny thinks he is too possive and demanding and tries to stay clear of him?what if chad does not like that 


	2. Chapter 2

Your Mine

Sonny's Pov

I was walking down the hall when I saw Chad.

"Hi Chad!" I said with a smile, "What are you doing in Chucky City."

He looked at me and gave a crazed look on his face. I looked around and gave a nervous laugh.

"Hello? Chad? Anyone there?" I asked

Then all of a sudden he pushed me to the wall, pinning my hands above me.

"C-Chad?" I said in a shaky voice

He got really close to my face and said, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

I felt like he was piercing me with his blue eyes. I gulped hoping that he wouldn't take advantage of me.

"Everyday. Since the first time I met you." He whispered as he pushed himself on me, "Sonny I can't take it anymore. You looking at guys, dating them, being near them. It makes me sick of watching it as she avoid me. I want you to be mine and mine alone."

The he kissed me real hard, for a second I thought my lips were about to bust. He let go of my hands and pushed off the wall. He smirked before he walked past me. I slid down onto the floor, shaking. Whatever that was I know what I need to do. Stay away from Chad or I might regret it.

* * *

Chad's Pov

I licked my lips and smiled, "They tasted like cherry."

When she went on a date with that vamp guy from TraDark I just finally snapped. But now since she already heard about what I felt I might as well keep my word. They always say good guys finish last and it's true. I'll make her my girlfriend one way or another.

* * *

I want to think monkey87 and fanfantic for reviews. Is the band called TraDark or TraPark? Not really sure. I have a lot of work to do. So I hope you like it! Peace, love and chocolate! For some reason this fic makes me want to write a vamp fic. Don't know why.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Mine

Sonny's Pov

You think you know a person till it's too late. I was afraid to go near Chad, heck I was scared to go ever any guy, expect my cast mates Nico and Grady. I knew Chad had faults, like his ego, or being insensitive to others, or just being mean to me. But I never knew he could be so possessive. It was scary.

I was sitting in my dressing room, balled up on the pink couch with a pillow in my arms. I've noticed that everywhere I go it felt like he's been watching me.

"I really want my Chad back." I said before burying my head in the pillow

I want my big ego, big headed, kind, caring, rude, loving Chad back. Not the creepy guy who stalks me where ever I go.

* * *

Chad's Pov

For some reason I felt that Sonny was avoiding me as if I was the plague. I tried looking for her but she disappears like she's a ghost. Did I really come on to strong? No. What I really need is to show her how much I love her before she's finds another guy. I gave it a good thought and decide to do something about it.

I stood in front of her dressing room door and gave it a knock. I heard someone mumbling behind the door. When the door opened the person gasped.

"Aww, you're here for Sonny?" Asked Tawni holding the door

I got on my tippy toes and looked behind her to see no Sonny.

"Yeah, but where is she?"

"She went to get some frozen yogurt. Maybe you can catch her down there."

"Okay." I said before running to the cafeteria

* * *

Sonny's Pov

Tawni closed the door and I popped out of my hiding place from behind the couch.

"You should be happy that I was covering for you."

"I am."

She walked over to me and plopped on the couch.

"What is this really about?"

"I don't know but Chad has gone crazy." I said in a whisper

She made a face, "Of course. He fell in love with you."

"No, really. I'm scared."

I told her the whole story about me and Chad in the hallway. Her blue eyes were full of disgust and worry.

"I'll help you. I can't believe he would force himself on you."

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm really happy Tawni believed me, it felt nice.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't…know…"

My eyes widened I looked at the door way to see Chad standing there, leaning against the doorway. His arms were folder against his chest and he looked angry.

"Why do you keep avoiding Monroe?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I want to thank Ilovemydad, chrissi-chan*thank you for correcting my mistake*, iamnotavampire2*Meh stalka!*, monkey87, and LilRockStar for reviews.

Peace, love and chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

Your Mine

Chad's Pov

I stood by the doorway and frowned.

"Why do you keep avoiding me Monroe?"

Sonny frozed up, with her brown eyes full of fear. Tawni stood up and hissed,

"I'm changing in here."

I looked her up and downed. She was fully clothed in her pink shirt and blue jeans. She looked at me over her shoulder and frowned. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the side. With a loud scream she said,

"PEEPING TOM! PERVERT!"

Sonny's eyes got wider as she watched this. I took a look at her then ran off. Not because of Tawni's tactic but the way Sonny was looking at me. Like I was a monster.

* * *

Sonny's Pov

I was shocked. No, I was beyond shocked at what had happened. I knew Tawni said that she would help me but to go this fair. No words could express how much I'm thankful.

"Annoying." She hissed as she went over to her dresser

She pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a pink hello kitty shirt. I looked at the door and frown. My skin started to crawl as I thought about him standing there.

"If I'm not here, be careful." Said Tawni as she put on the shirt, "There's something…a little off about him."

I nodded. All a sudden Nico and Grady came running in here with bats. They looked all over the room.

Tawni's left eye twitched as she said through her teeth, "You...are…late."

"Well we heard you scream and we came running but then we thought that he might have been bigger then us. So, we got bats." Said Nico

She looked at me then gave a sigh, "Your idiots! What if there was a killer or something?"

"We got bats." Grady replied

I gave a laugh. If it wasn't for them I'll probably be in a deep funk. But I knew that it wasn't going to be the end of my troubles. For some reason…I felt like he was planning something big.

* * *

Chad's Pov

I took a walk along the park's concrete trail. Thinking about my next game plan. The stunt Tawni pulled let me know that she was protecting her from me. But for what? I never did anything wrong. I just wanted to know why she kept running from me. Why is that a problem all a sudden?

I looked along the side of the trail and smiled. It was full of people who were having a picnic date. I've always wanted to have one with Sonny, and then I got an idea. I was going to take her on a date tonight. I pulled out my black flip phone and called every restaurant for reservation.

She's was going to have the biggest surprise of her life tonight.

* * *

I hope you like this story. I want to thank LilRockerStar, iamnotavampire2, Ilovemydad, justinbeiberfan13, monkey87, Princess Cruella, and –.addict- for reviews.

Peace, love, and chocolate! Sorry for the short chappie but I promise the next one will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Your Mine

Sonny's Pov

I'm happy that Tawni has been on my side. Every time that Chad comes near, Tawni is there to take me somewhere. It seems that Chad pops up everywhere, even in the girls

bathroom.

"What's up Sonny?" asked Zora before sitting on the couch

I sat there with my notebook in hand, writing down skits that were popping into mind. She looked at me with a smile on her face, a mischievous one. I was just hoping that it didn't involve Chad. I was sick of seeing him. I didn't think he would become a stalker.

Zora looked me up and down, "Yeah, you've been…jumpy lately."

"Really?" I gave a nervous laugh

"Yeah. Like you have a stalker."

I just gave a nervous laugh as I sat the pen down. Just thinking about him gave me nightmares. I don't know what happened to happened to make him possessed but it really scared. Zora leaned forward and intertwined her skinny little fingers together. She closed her eyes and let out a breath,

"I maybe young but it doesn't mean that I don't know what's happening Sonny."

I narrowed my eyes at the young girl. She looked as if she knew what she was saying, as if she been through this before.

"Sonny, make sure that you don't go anywhere alone. If you do you'll…"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

We both looked at the door and saw Marshall standing there while he fixed his red and white striped tie. He looked at us and smiled,

"The shows about to start in a few minutes' ladies."

Then he with a woman who had her blond hair pulled into a messing bun. She must have been a reporter. I leaned back into my seat and placed my hands over my eyes. The room fell into a silence but was broken a few seconds by Zora.

"Be safe Sonny. You think you know a person but they can be the most deadly."

I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant but then she shot up and turned to me with a smile,

"Break a leg Sonny!"

A smile spread on my face as I pushed myself up from the couch. Zora gave a wider smile but there was something wrong. Her eyes seemed to have dull a little.

* * *

After the show I gave a stretch and laughed as Tawni started to complain about her face. I didn't mean to throw the cream pie in her face hard but it just proved that she was a great actor because if we weren't on stage she would probably rip me a new one.

"Hey Sonny, stand right here for a second I need to use the bathroom." She said before fumbling though her make up purse, "My lips didn't feel shiny enough and I have to use the little girls' room."

I started at her for a second but then shook my head. It was Tawni, so I shouldn't feel shock about what she says.

"I'm going to the room and get out of the outfit."

She stared at me with worried blue eyes, "You sure?"

I gave a smile and a nod, "I'll be alright besides I can use my kung fu skills on whomever!"

She just rolled her eyes, "Fine but just wait for me in the room and if you go anywhere I'll…I'll…"

My hands shot up in defense as I gave a chuckle, "Okay. Thanks Tawni."

"Just go wait for me."

I could have sworn that she gave a small blush. She stopped in front of a door that had the words in big print, "Girls Restroom." A part of me was scared but I knew I was going to be fine but the words Zora said really scared me. Sinking into my head and my heart. I didn't realize that I was standing in front of me and Tawni's dressing room now. Maybe I was to worried, Chad maybe a little creepy but he would never hurt me.

"Yeah! Sonny you're just overacting!" I said to myself as I placed my hand on the golden doorknob.

Before I turned it I felt someone big grab me from behind and place something over my mouth. I tried to scream but nothing came out then all a sudden I felt really sleepy. My eyes felt like lead as I tried fighting back but it was no use. The darkness started at the corners on my eyes and then engulfed me. Then I felt my body begin pulled back into the person's arms.

'Please help me.'

* * *

I'm back and ready to finish this. I hope you like it and I want to thank LilRockerStar, iamnotavampire2, MirandaKP, babykjf101, reallyJavannah, and obsessedANDaddicted1 for reviews. Thanks for reading, Peace, love and chocolate!


	6. Chapter 6

Your Mine

Sonny's Pov

My head felt groggy as I started to wake up. My body felt heavy and my limbs felt as if they were tied down. I tried to remember what happened but all I could draw up was blank. The smell of food invaded my nostrils as I came to realize that maybe I was kidnapped by some guy. I blinked a few times until my vision got normal and noticed that I was sitting in a dim lilted room sitting at a long table with three lit candles and a vase holding flowers was in between me and a now smiling blond haired boy. My eyes widen as I looked down at my body and noticed that I was dressed in a fancy red dress and was wearing a golden necklace with a rose dangling from the chain. I shot a glance at the boy and hissed,

"Why are you doing this Chad?"

Chad smiled, it was the kind of smile that made my heart beat out of my chest, but now it disgusted me.

"It was the only way to get your attention."

I glared at him, "By kidnapping me?"

"It's not kidnapping, it's a date."

I tried to get up from my seat but I noticed that my legs were tied to the chair I was sitting in. It was tied so tight that my legs felt as if it was about to fall off.

"Is everything alright over there?"

"No Chad." I hissed back at him, "I mean why couldn't you give me flowers or candy hell even a love letter but kidnapping me!"

He just smiled back as a reply and it scared me…a lot. I closed my mouth as he pushed himself from his seat and started to unbutton his tuxedo top. Placing it on the back of chair and started to walk towards me. My eyes widen as I realized how close he was coming and then I closed my eyes hoping that he wasn't going to hurt me. I waited a few minutes until I felt him touch my hair and froze. He started to mumble something under his breath but then he said,

"I don't want to lose you to anyone else."

I opened my mouth but I've seen movies like this. If I say the wrong thing I'm dead. My body was tumbling as I felt him rub a finger across my cheek. He started to hum a tune; I gave a peek at him letting my curiosity win over my fear and froze. He was holding a sharp knife over my head! My eyes started to water as I snapped them shut. I don't want to die yet!

* * *

Short Chappie! But I'm a lover of the dreaded cliffhangers. Hope you like it. I want to thank LilRockerStar, lozzy035, princesscolourful, Ilovemydad, PurplePenguin10, iamatwilightfan19, moneky87, and reallyJavannah for reviews. Peace, love and chocolate!


End file.
